When The Snow Falls
by JoseeStyles.x
Summary: Hi,I'm Farrah Payne. I know what you're thinking. 'Let me guess,She's Liam Payne's sister and she's so famous and beautiful and has everything.' If you thought that,you're far off. My brother and I have never met. Rated M just in case there's some crude stuff later,not really planning on it. Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi,I'm Farrah Payne. I know what you're thinking._ 'Let me guess,She's Liam Payne's sister and she's so famous and beautiful and has everything.' _

If you thought that,you're far off. My brother and I have never met. My mother made sure it was kept this way,too. Approximately seventeen years and nine months ago,my father had an affair with my mother. The end result,being me. Obviously,my dad didn't want to lose his wife,so he asked to keep me a secret. I still learned about my brother and my two sisters,Liam,Ruth,and Nicola.

Second of all,I am not all that pretty. When I was younger,I was tubby. I still am, and I'm proud of that. I wear plenty of makeup,because I love the stuff. I'm only about five foot two,and get teased by my mother about that all the time.

My mother is a real piece of work,let me tell you. She never lets me leave the house,for one. Only sometimes,when I'm behaving alright. I've been homeschooled my entire life,and sheltered in our tiny apartment. I use the internet plenty,and I watch some television so I've learned that my brother has become very famous in a band called One Direction. "Farrah,sweetheart. You have to avoid being around children your age,if you ever want your father to forgive me. He said he'd find me someday." My mother told me. It was her lame excuse to keep me inside this horrible apartment. All of that ended soon,because my mother finally started trusting me enough to go outside and water the plants alone. I was hoping she would let me go to the store or something,anything would be fine.

That day came,faster than I thought. Mom was sick and in bed with a fever. "Need anything,mum?" I asked,looking at my sickly mother. "Yes,please sweetie. Can you get me some medicine from the cabinet?" She said,and I nodded quickly. "Of course!" I said happily. I had a plan,a legit plan. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of medicine. I took the cap off,and walked over to the sink. I held the medium sized bottle upside-down,letting the semi-thick liquid pour out. Once it was all gone,I walked into my mom's room with the bottle. "Mum,we're all out. We're out of milk,and sugar too!" I said,hoping she'd suggest what I was hoping for. That's exactly what she did,too. "Oh sweetie,take some money and go to the store,then." She said,obviously in a delusional state from the fever. _Jackpot. _

Before she could say anymore,I bolted into the living room and slid on my converse. It wasn't very often I got to go out,so I took this as an extremely generous blessing. I grabbed about £15 from my mom's purse before heading out the door. I knew my way exactly to the market,even though I had only been there about four times. I walked along the paved sidewalk,humming slightly as I did so. I looked around the calm street I loved to look at. It was so peaceful and quiet. Nothing like further into London,where my mother took me once. I started to round the corner when a car alarm went off. My head snapped around,trying to discover where the noise was coming from. I saw it was just a stray ball that some children were playing with,and turned my head back around,just in time to run into someone.

"Oh,I'm so sorry!" I said,backing up a little to take in who was standing in front of me. Before me,stood possibly the most perfect boy I had ever seen. Curly hair that fell perfectly over his eyes,his eyes an emerald green. He was much taller than me,and incredibly fit. Then it dawned on me who it was. Harry Styles,my brother's band mate.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I looked down at the girl I ran into. She was adorable,no doubt about it. Her long brown hair cascaded down her body perfectly in little almost-curls. She had big brown eyes and pouty lips,and boy,was she short.

"No,it's my bad!" I said,looking at her. "Are you alright?" I asked,concerned I had hurt the small girl. She shook her head and looked down,suddenly getting shy. "I have..to go. Nice meeting you." She said,moving past me,and going on her own way. I couldn't let that happen,though. "Wait!" I called,following after her. "What's the rush? Can't you stop for a little bit and talk to me?" I asked,suddenly wondering why she wasn't all that interested in me. "Sorry,I just have to get some things for my mother. I told her I wouldn't be long." She said,continuing to walk towards the large market a little bit down the road. "Well..ugh!" I said,still following her. "At least let me walk beside you and talk to you!" I shot,getting annoyed with how uninterested in me she actually was.

"Fine,whatever." She said,rolling her eyes and walking slightly slower. We walked in silence for a little while,until we reached the market. She turned to me,and looked up at me with annoyance shining in her big brown eyes. "Why are you so interested in sticking around me?" She asked,giving me a strange look. "You're Harry Styles,I'm just..Farrah." She said,looking down. So she did care.

"So,your name is Farrah?" I asked and she nodded. "Pretty name." I said,and smirked. She smiled a little and turned back around,walking inside the market. She moved expertly through the aisles,looking for what she needed. I sauntered after her,making sure I didn't lose her. She grabbed a bottle of medicine,a gallon of milk,and a bag of sugar. She turned around,obviously headed for the cash register. She saw me and jumped. "Holy shit! Why are you still following me?" She asked,giving me a strange look. "Sorry,I'm just waiting for you to let me get to know you." I said,rolling my eyes. I felt even more annoyed with her now that she was practically blocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Farrah P.O.V~**_

After I had gotten the things I needed from the store,I headed towards home. I heard that perfect English accent call from behind me once again. "Farrah,wait up!" He said,and I could hear his quickened steps towards me. I felt his hand grip my own and turn me around. "Why are you so fucking stubborn ! I just want to talk to you!" He practically yelled in my face. I couldn't just come out and tell him,_'Oh yeah,your band mate is my half-brother who I've always wanted to meet,but he has no clue I exist.'_ That would be interesting. I had to come up with cover for all of this mess. "Okay,you really want to know?" I asked,already having a plan thought up. He nodded quickly,practically gazing at me. "One,you are Harry Styles. I don't need that kind of publicity. I bet you in five minutes,there are going to be pictures of you and I all over twitter and Facebook and all of that stuff!" I said,getting frustrated. "Two,you're a nice guy,but I don't want to be involved with this. It's too much work,and there's too much of a risk,getting a broken heart." I said,turning back around and continued to walk towards my home. "I'll deny all of the rumors!" He said,walking behind me. "I won't hurt you,we can just be friends. I wasn't suggesting a romance. I just need to know you." I ignored his words,no matter how much my self conscious told me to turn around. "Farrah,just fucking listen to me!" He yelled and I stopped walking. "Okay,let me go home and give my mom some medicine. Then we can go somewhere else." I said,then continued to walk. He slowly followed behind me. I snuck a small look at him,and saw he was looking around and taking everything in. You would think he was trying to memorize every little detail. I looked back forward,seeing the small apartment building I lived in. I quickly bounded up the stairs,stopping at the top. I turned back to Harry and put a hand on his chest. It took me a second to form words,because it was the first time I ever actually touched a boy,and let me tell you,it was _amazing_. "Stay..Stay here. I'll be right back." I said,quickly turning away and going inside. I went inside and put everything away where it's supposed to be,and poured my mother some medicine. I walked into her room,to see her sleeping. "Mum.." I said,setting the medicine down and shaking her gently. "Take your medicine,I'll go get some water for you." I said,turning and going back into the kitchen. I filled a small glass with water,and nearly dropped it and screamed when I turned back around to see Harry standing there. "Holy shit,Harry!" I said,yelling quietly at him. "Um hey.." He said quietly,rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's the bathroom at?" He asked shyly,looking at the floor. I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "What part of 'Stay here' don't you understand?" I asked,looking at him with an disbelieving look. "I had to pee!" He reasoned,smirking. "And..I wanted to see your house." He laughed and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Farrah,baby..What's taking that water so lo-" My mother cut off her speech at the sight of Harry standing in the kitchen,but she continued with,"Who's this?" She looked as if she had never seen him before,but in reality,she had seen him many times before. "Mum..This is Harry." I said,pushing his shoulder so he was facing her. "Hello,miss." He said,smiling charmingly. She smiled at him and stepped forward. "Hello,sweetheart." She said,smiling,"Why don't you go sit in the living room and make yourself comfortable? Farrah can make some tea." He nodded and smiled once again,walking into the living room. My mother shut the door to the living room,and turned to me. "Really,Farrah?" She asked,looking rather disappointed. "Of all the boys you could have brought home,him?" I sighed inwardly,and picked the kettle up. I set it under the faucet and ran the water. "He ran into me on the street,and won't leave me alone,mum." I said,sighing again. "He's just a friend,I swear. I don't want a boyfriend." I told her,picking up the kettle and putting it on the stove. I secretly wished it was more,but I didn't dare telling my mother that.

_**~About 30 minutes later~**_

_**Harry P.O.V**_

I spent about a half an hour talking with Farrah and her mother,getting to know them. They were very nice ladies,and I loved having their company. We were in a deep conversation about my music and the tour I was to go on soon. I told them all about the boys,but they seemed most interested in Liam. When I was about to tell them about Liam's hilarious fear of spoons,my phone rang. "I am so sorry,please excuse me." I said,and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and quickly answered to a rather angry sounding Liam.

"What the fuck,Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What are these picture of you and some,Farrah chick doing all over the internet and news!?"

"Oh,she's just a friend I met."

"You seem pretty damn close to me."

"Trust me,if I could,I would be more than friends,but that isn't happening."

"Well can I meet her,and have a chat with her?"

"Fine,I'll get her over as soon as I can."

I hung up and walked back into the living room. "Excuse me,but do you think it would be alright if I took Farrah somewhere for about,maybe an hour?" I asked as politely as I could. Her mother nodded and said,"Of course,sweetie. Be home before dinner." She smiled sweetly and nudged Farrah to get up.

Once we got into the taxi I called,she asked,"Where are we going?" I smiled at her curiosity and casually answered,"You'll see." You could see the curiosity growing stronger every second we were in the car. Once we pulled up to Liam's flat,we got out and went up to the door. I didn't feel there was a need to knock,so I walked in,making sure Farrah was following me. I walked into the living room to see Liam sitting on the couch,watching the football game. As soon as Farrah saw him,she stopped in her tracks. She spoke in barely a whisper,but loud enough for us to hardly hear her.

"Liam..It's_ really_ you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry P.O.V**

Liam sighed as he looked at Farrah. "Are you a fan?" Farrah tried to form coherent words. You could see by the look on her face,she was trying hard. "See,this is why you shouldn't talk to random girls on the street. She's a fan,Harry. She's probably going to tell someone you two are dating or something crazy like that!" He said,making it seem like she wasn't right there,almost in tears. "I-I..I have to go." She said quickly and ran out the door. "Liam you fucking idiot!" I yelled and ran after her. I ran outside and looked around,trying to spot her. She was nowhere to be seen. "Farrah! Farrah come back!" I yelled,looking all over. I had to find her,I just had to. I quickly called a cab,and told them the street name that Farrah's house was on. The ride seemed to stretch on,not going as fast as it should. Slowly but surely,the taxi pulled up outside the apartment building. I jumped out and ran up the steps as quickly as my legs would allow. I knocked on the door,and waited impatiently. Farrah's mother opened the door,and gave me a confused look. "Where's Farrah?" Was the first thing she asked. "I don't know,I was hoping she was here. Someone..hurt her feelings. I'm not one hundred percent sure how,but he did,and now we can't find her." I explained quickly. The tired looking woman looked at the ground for a second,tapping her foot and thinking. "I think I might know where she is." She stepped inside for a moment and came back with a little piece of paper. She handed it to me and smiled warmly. "Please bring her home if you can. It would mean a lot." She said and I nodded. I turned away and looked at the piece of paper.

_'Camber Sands. It's by the ocean,and she loves it there. :-)'_ I smiled a little at how fond her mother is of her daughter. I quickly ran back up to the street and looked around. I called a taxi once again,and I gave them the name of where she might be. The ride was about forty-five minutes long,but it seemed like an eternity. The driver pulled up to a little parking lot right beside a huge sandy beach. I hopped out of the taxi after paying the man,and ran onto the beach. I looked off to the right to see a small figure sitting in the sand,and I knew instantly it was her. "Farrah!" I ran up to her and she didn't look away from the waves crashing on the shore. It was like I was invisible. I sat down beside her and pulled her into a huge hug. "Can you tell me what's wrong,love?" I asked,rubbing her shoulder gently. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest. She shook slightly,more than likely from crying. "You can tell me anything,Farrah." I said,lifting her chin up. "L-Liam's my h-half brother..and he hates me!" She said,letting out a soft sob. I froze for a second,taking that in. It all made sense now,it was so obvious,too. She hugged me tightly,and I instantly returned the hug. "Please don't leave me. You're the only one I have." She said quietly,sniffling. "I won't leave you,I promise. I'll always be here."

**_~ Approximately 4 weeks later~_**

**_Third Person P.O.V_**

Harry and Farrah grew very close over the last month,becoming the best of friends. Farrah was allowed out of the house almost every day,thanks to Harry. She avoided Liam like the plague,because of what he had said before. He constantly tried to find time to talk to her alone,but she wouldn't allow it. She met the other boys, Niall, Zayn,and Louis. Louis instantly became obsessed with her,in a way nothing more than friendship. Niall and Farrah got along,but they didn't really click that easily. Often their conversations were awkward,or boring. Zayn and Farrah,was the complicated part. The moment Zayn met her,he instantly asked "Why are you so short?" and she retorted with "Why are you so girly-looking?" Ever since that moment,it has been a love-hate relationship. Of course,being friends,she came up with nicknames for each of the boys(except Liam,of course). Louis was Lou-Lou, Niall was Ni-Ni, Zayn was Zaynie-Poo,and Harry varied between Cupcake,Hazza,Haz,and Harold. One day,they were all sitting in the living room. Even though there was a couch,two armchairs and a love-seat,they all decided to squeeze in on the love seat. Farrah was in the very middle,as always. "Ugh,you guys!" Farrah whined and wiggled around,slightly elbowing Harry off to her left,and kicking Zayn's thigh off to her right. Off to Harry's left was Niall,and off to Zayn's right was Louis. "There's other seats you know!" She said,pointing at the couch where Liam sat alone. "Aw but we all love you so much,Farrah!" Zayn said in a mushy-gushy voice,hugging the small girl. "Agh, Zaynie, get off of me!" She said,pushing the older boy away from her. "AH! Farrah has Zaynie germs!" Louis screeched and jumped up. He booked it up the stairs and out of sight as fast as he could. Then followed Harry,then Niall,then Zayn. That left Farrah and Liam,alone.

_**Farrah P.O.V**_

I suddenly felt very awkward,sitting alone in the room with Liam. I didn't know what Harry had told him,or what he wanted to talk to me about,but I guess it was now or never. "Hey,Farrah." Liam said,getting up and sitting next to me. I looked at him,and saw his facial expression was sad,but serious. "Harry told me some things,and at first,I didn't believe them. I called my dad..or..our dad." Liam half smiled at me,and continued. "I am so sorry,I didn't know. I thought you were a crazed fan or something." He looked at me with pleading eyes,begging for forgiveness. "It's..It's fine,Liam. I understand." I choked out,close to tears. He quickly pulled me in for a hug,and whispered,"I'm so glad you're here now." I smiled a little and poked his side. "Hey,I'm just glad I can finally call you Li-Li without it being awkward." I said and we both laughed. After a few more seconds of laughter,I smacked Liam's arm and he looked at me like I'm crazy. "What was that for?" He asked. "TAG. You're it!" I yelled and ran for the stairs. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and fun,no more sadness.

_This is the way things were meant to be._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Farrah P.O.V_**  
It had been about a week since Liam apologized,and we were almost as close as Harry and I had gotten. In a week,we had gone to see a movie,we went out to eat a lot, and we even went to the park and ran around. I loved how close we were getting,because he truly was the best big brother ever. Everything was going just how I wanted it,until the other boys started acting funny. Once,I walked up to Louis and asked if he wanted to go outside and do something,and he told me told me to ask Liam. That sort of thing happened with all of the boys,except for Harry. Harry used every second he got with me,hugging me,and being all sweet like best friends are. That's not what best friends do,though.  
"Hazza!" I yelled,running into the kitchen and jumping on his back. He laughed and grabbed my thighs,making sure I wouldn't fall. "Farrah!" He said cheerfully,a wide grin on his face. I kissed his cheek gently and hopped off his back. I walked over to the fridge,and Zayn stepped directly in front of me. Zayn smirked at me,and then over my head at Harry. "What do you want,Malik?" I asked,smirking. "Oh,nothing. I'm just standing here, enjoying my view." He stated and smiled at me. This could possibly be the first time he was ever genuinely nice to me. I blushed slightly and turned away,looking over at an annoyed looking Harry. "Aw,what's the matter,Harold?" I said,walking over to him. "Nothing,just thinking." He told me and smiled. I was pretty confused as to what was going on,but I ignored it and walked out of the kitchen,into the living room. Louis,Liam,Niall were sitting,watching a football game. I sat in between Liam and Louis,resting my head on Liam's shoulder. About twenty minutes later,Zayn came in through the kitchen doors,playing a wide smirk on his lips.  
"Hey Farrah." He said,walking in front of the tv. "Would you happen to like video games?" His smirk grew wider as my face became one of confusion. He knew for a fact I loved video games. "You know I love them. Why?" I asked,looking up at the tall boy in front of me. "I request to play a game or two with you!" He practically shouted,and I couldn't help myself as I bolted up. "Yes!" I yelled,and ran up the stairs and into his room.  
After a very intense match of the new Halo game,(I couldn't remember the name to save my life) Zayn had a look of defeat on his face. "Harry wasn't lying when he said you're good!" He said,smiling a little. "What can I say? I'm a natural." I said,smirking. I lay back on his bed and sighed. "What other games do you have?" I aksed,smiling. He looked at me for a second,and you could tell he was thinking over what he had. He got up and walked over to his small bookself of games,and picked out a few. He held them in front of me,letting me choose. Fallout: New Vegas,Call of Duty: Black Ops,and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. "Fallout isn't very good for two people,you know," I said,sticking my tongue out. "And Call of Duty is so last year." I smirked and he laughed,sitting down beside me. "Oh,shut up," He said and looked at me. "I'm sure we can manage with what we have." I looked up at him,and felt myself getting very lost in his eyes. They were calm and beautiful,and they weren't his normal,'I'm so hot and you're so not.' kind of look,if you know what I mean. He looked caring,sweet,and real. Nothing hiding the real him,just him.  
Thinking about how wonderful of a person he is,I had barely noticed our close proximity,and it was getting closer. We leaned in little-by-little,looking straight into each other's eyes. His eyes parted from mine for a split second to look at my lips,but they instantly came back up to meet mine. We were so close,I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled faintly of aftershave,mint,and tobacco. It was so intoxicating. We leaned even closer,only moments away from our lips touching.  
"Hey Farrah!" I heard Liam's voice calling,and his footsteps bounding up the stairs. I sprung away from Zayn,on the opposite side of his bed. That was a close one. I thought,breathing slightly heavy. Liam pushed open Zayn's door and peeked in. "Oh that God you haven't murdered each other yet." Liam joked,smirking. He stepped in and walked over to Zayn's bed. "What's the matter with you two?" He asked,looking at Zayn and I. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Zayn and I shared glances and then shrugged at the same time. "It was just an intense match of Halo,that's all." Zayn said,smiling at my brother. "Oh,okay. Well I need to talk to Farrah alone,please." Liam said,smiling at me and helping me up. I walked close behind him,quickly decending the stairs and going into the kitchen. I sat up on the counter and looked at my excited-looking brother. I gave him a confused look and he walked over to me,to stand in front of me. "Your mother told me you're turning eighteen in a few months." He said and I nodded slowly,not sure where this was going. "When you turn of age,you won't have to stay at your mother's house anymore." He smiled brightly at me,but I didn't get what he was saying. I tilted my head to the side slightly and he chuckled softly. "Want to move into the guest room?" This was a very generous offer,that I couldn't turn down. I mean,who wouldn't want to live with One Direction? Liam and I went out about an hour later and got some paint for my room. We also picked out the furniture,and he offered to buy me a new closet full of clothes. That was far too much though.  
"Liam! Get your big bum back here!" I yelled,chasing Liam through the middle of the store. He had my phone,and was texting someone. I ran a little faster,but he was way to fast. I ended up finding him 'hanging out' in the garden section. I grabbed my phone away from him and slapped his arm. "Liam,you little.." I didn't finish the sentence because there were people around,and it wasn't very polite to say in public. I read through my messages. One to Louis that said 'Love you LouLou3'. One to Harry saying,'Hey Sexy;)'. One to Niall saying,'Hey!'. and last but not least,one to Zayn saying,'We need to talk about earlier..' Wait what?! I looked up at a triumphant looking Liam. "You know?" I asked him and he laughed softly. "Farrah,I'm sure the whole house knew,from the glances you two give each other."  
At that point,I decided to avoid Zayn at all costs.  
_**-Two Days Later-**_  
"Just do it." I said,looking at the beautiful boy in front of me. "Kiss me." I added,and he smirked. "I would be glad to oblige." He said,leaning in so that our lips were just centimeters away,and getting lower by the second. He leaned in all the way and pressed his lips to-  
Ding dong. "Farrah wake up,you lazy bum!" My eyes snapped open as I realized it was just a dream. I quickly got up and made my way to the front door. I opened it to see a grinning,fresh-looking Harry. "It's about time you woke up." He said with a smirk. "Get ready,I'm taking you out." I looked at him like he's crazy,because he just so happened to be completely insane. "You're taking me somewhere?" I chuckled and he looked offended at my comment. "Hey! I have a right to take my best friend somewhere,don't I?" He scoffed and I laughed,opening the door wider to let him in. I put the kettle on and told him to make himself comfortable. It was a shame mom wasn't home,because he enjoyed her company,and he was all alone. I walked into my bedroom and looked into my closet. For some reason,I wanted to look nice. It was really weird. After getting dressed in a blue t-shirt and black skinny-jeans,I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth,then did my makeup. I walked into the room to see Harry sitting there,looking through an old album. Wait,it wasn't old,it was new. It was my 'Liam and his friends' album. I walked over to him and snatched the album out of his hands. I put it back where it always is,and looked at Harry with an annoyed expression. "Really?" I laughed. "Out of all the things you could have gotten ahold of,my One Direction book?" I asked,bewildered. "Whatever,Farrah. Let's go!" He smiled and stood up. We headed out the door,and down to Harry's car. We got in and drove for a little bit. "Harry," I whined,"Why's it taking so long for us to get there?" I asked and he just smirked. After about twenty more minutes in the car,we pulled up to a huge carnival. "The carnival?" I giggled exitedly and smiled. I hopped out of the car and ran to the entrance. For the remaining hours of sunlight,Harry and I accomplished eating two huge bags of cotton candy,a bag of popcorn,three hotdogs,four sodas,and some candy. We went on every ride that was open during the day,except for the ferris wheel. We were saving that for last. He won me a teddy bear,and a little trinket. I won a goldfish at that weird ball throwing game,and ended up giving it to a little girl. Once the sun was completely out of sight,Harry and I headed to our last ride of the night;the ferris wheel. Harry handed the attendant some tickets to get on it,and we sat on the ride. Once it started going up,I got very nervous. "Haz,I think this is about the right time to tell you about my fear of heights." I said,looking at the ground below. He laughed a little and wrapped an arm around me. "I've got you,what's there to be scared of?" He said,and smiled at me. "Uh,getting stuck at the top like one of those corny movies?" I said,and as if one cue,the ferris wheel stopped at the very top of the ferris wheel. I squealed slightly and held onto Harry for dear life. "Ah,Farrah! You jinxed it!" He said,laughing. "I'm sorry! I was searching for your comfort because I'm gonna die on this thing!" I said,squirming in my seat. I looked down below. We were so high up,and I was so scared,I was practically in Harry's lap. He laughed and I gave him an annoyed look. He looked at me and smiled warmly. "I've got you." He said,kissing my forehead. That is when it dawned on me. Was my dream from last night coming true? Might as well find out. I looked into his mesmerizing green eyes,instantly feeling my heart flutter. He licked his lips slightly,and I looked down at them. They were so..kissable. I leaned in slightly,not hesitating or going slow,I just needed to kiss his lips. I could have sworn I heard his breath hitch,but I ignored it,determined to kiss the curly haired,beautiful boy in front of me. Then I remembered the dream,and I stopped in my tracks. I wanted this to be just like the dream. _"Please do it." I said,looking at the beautiful boy in front of me. "Kiss me."_


End file.
